


A Simple Race

by PitXRoxas



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitXRoxas/pseuds/PitXRoxas
Summary: After arriving at Lon Lon Ranch, Twilight asks Time for a race. How would dear old boomer time react?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Simple Race

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long, remind me that editing sucks

An eerie...ominous triangular dark purple gate popped open, and nine figures ranging from a tiny kid, to a grown man walked out.

Time inhaled the nice sweet air of the land, breaking his stone cold demeanor into a smile unwillingly. This was, definitely, his Hyrule. 

“Hey Old Man! You’re smiling, that's a sight for sore eyes!” Time turned his position from the front towards a grinning Wars. 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t smile.” Time said, slapping on an old man smirk ,which made all the others laugh, even Legend. 

“Link!” Time knew that voice! It just had to be his wife. Turning, Time met a smiling Malon, his beloved wife. “Malon!” he quickly wrapped her into a hug and kiss, “I’ve missed you so much, my love.” Time whispered ever so softly into her ear, she giggled and touched his short pointy nose in reply. “I missed you too Fairy Boy!” Rolling his eyes with a genuine chuckle, Time led the group to his home, his land, and most of all, his ranch. Lon Lon Ranch.

With conversations bubbling the group walked in and settled down dropping their stuff on the wooden floor of Time’s house. “Nice to see you all back here!” Malon exclaimed. “I’m glad to be back here!” Wild chirped, Lon Lon Ranch was truly home away from home to him. Twilight patted his shoulder, agreeing. 

Chuckling, Time caught Twi’s eye, he then glanced towards the stables, as if he was telling Time to meet him there… To which Time replied with a blink, since the poor old man can’t wink. Twilight shrugged his shoulders, for he didn’t understand the sign Time was giving him and walked towards the stable. Leaving the others behind in the ranch house. 

“Huh, well- that- that was weird..” Four mumbled, resting his hand on his chin.   
Time walked past the group and followed Twilight to the stables. After all, he was confused.

Arriving at the stables, Time found Twilight un-tacking Epona, his Epona.   
“Hey,” Time was resting the side of his body by the door. Twilight slightly jumped at the sound of Time’s gruff voice.

“Hi…” He murmured while fiddling with the bridle. “So I called you here..”   
Time arched an eyebrow, waiting for Twilight to continue. “I... I want to…”  
“I want to race against you Time…” Twilight quickly mumbled. Flabbergasted, Time turned his back from Twilight. “A race?? I haven’t done that… since I’ve had to escape this place!” Time’s thoughts raced faster than Epona can gallop on a good day. Turning back to Twilight, the old man festered a grin. “You’re on.” and that was that.

…  
Time slowly led Epona onto the track. The one he used 13 years ago against Ingo trying to escape the ranch. To his surprise, Twilight was already there with his Epona, along with the rest of the chain hoping to cheer on the two older Links. Time quickly led his Epona to the starting line, and then Wild walked between the two and cleared his throat.

“Time, Twilight please mount your mares.”

With one swift motion, Twilight mounted his Epona. Time, on the other hand, struggled to mount his Epona. It truly has been a long time since he has been on her back. Once mounted Wild stepped out of the way.   
“On your marks…” Twilight gripped the reins, Time doing the same.  
“Get set…”   
“We got this Epona…” Patting her neck, Time lowered his back.  
“GO!” and they were off! Twilight quickly started with a swift kick to Epona’s sides and drifted around the corner in a flash. Time quickly followed Twilight’s actions, following close in place. Twilight then unexpectedly sped up, spurring his Epona past the next straight by five.

“Come on, Old girl… Don’t lose to him yet…” Time mumbled, spurring her twice past the corner. Now they were head to head, neck to neck.

The Final Stretch. The end was so near! Only ten feet to go! Time spurred Epona as hard as he could. He could win this! Five feet… He was closing in. Four feet… The finish line was so close… Three feet… He could almost make it… Two feet… Twilight was almost a beat behind him…   
“Come on girl…” ONE FOOT. Time and Epona reached the finish line with Twilight and his Epona next to him.

“Ooo boy that was a close one,” Twilight panted. “Wasn’t expecting so much energy from you, Time.” 

“I would say the same myself.” Time replied, patting Epona’s neck. Dismounting he sighed, “Welp, nice race. Let’s see who won,” Wild looked over at the two. 

“Wow that was a close one, but it appears that Twilight won!” Wild said, clapping his hands together for the winner. Time clapped his hand on Twilight’s shoulder.

“Great job pup.” He said, taking Epona’s reins and leading her back to the stable. Once Time stepped in the stable, he pulled off Epona’s tack and set it off to the side. He then grabbed a brush and comb and started to brush off the dirt from her coat and mane. “You did great old girl,” Time said, and then he stopped. He stopped brushing. He stopped combing. A sniffle escaped his lips. “D-dear Hylia… It- It really has been awhile…” He sobbed, rubbing his hands onto his eyes. Time stood there as if time was being sent back, back to when he was 17. When he was able to race Ingo and get Epona, his best friend and his trusty mare. Time sobbed endlessly, tears bouncing off the hay and dropping onto the ground. He couldn’t stop nor control these tears. “E-Epona!” He wailed into her mane. She put her snout to the back of his head as if she was hugging him, telling him that it was alright. Which it was… It was alright, Link… 

Twilight then walked into the stable to untack his Epona, until he saw Time sobbing like a four-year-old.

“Time…?” Time hopped a little at the deep but calming voice of Twilight. 

“I-... heh… It's embarrassing for you to see me this way?” Time hummed. 

“Yeah, I guess. Just wondering if you’re alright.”

“I’m fine, it's just that… That race we just had… Brought me back…” Time raised his head to the ceiling as if he was asking it to finish his sentence.

“Y’know… I used to read stories about the Hero of Time…” Twilight mumbled. “I heard he was a pretty cool guy..” Time hummed at that, clearly Twilight had a thing for young Time. 

“Well back then I was an amazing role model.” 

“Heh, bold of you to assume that you aren't now.” Twilight chuckled, putting away his saddle at last. Time chuckled to himself and shook his head, since when was he a good role model to eight little reincarnations of him? 

“So, anyways, how are you so fast?” Time cocked his head to the side taking a good look at Twilight.

“Well… I did fight Ganondorf on Epona… May have pushed her too far now that I think about it…” 

“You WHAT?” Time yelled so loudly that both Epona’s whinnied in shock. 

“I- I fought Ganondorf on horseback…” Twilight repeated blankly. Time then walked towards Twilight’s Epona and rubbed her nose. She has been through a lot. 

Breaking the short silence Twilight finally said, “Hey Time, let’s go back to the house.” Time nodded, and they made their way back.


End file.
